The Controllist
by singyoutosleep
Summary: Rachel is controlling in real life. She has a need to be in charge at all times. That need for control permeates itself into all areas of her life, including the bedroom. Rated M for a reason. Warnings: Bondage, Dom!Rachel.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee nor the Characters.

**Author's note: **This is a fic that an anon asked me to write based on the tumblrfic of sweetasberry and -finnyd. You don't need to be following us to understand but some helpful hints: Rachel is not a virgin. The Finn/Santana thing did not get found out like in the show. Quinn and Rachel are best friends in the tumblrfic. Rachel and Finn have been sexually active for a few months now. Part one of I'm not sure how many.

* * *

Rachel Berry likes to be in charge. She craves being in the spotlight and so she has always enjoyed having coveted leadership positions in every possible situation. In middle school, she was class president, and she is currently the co-captain of New Direction (but everyone knows she's the real head bitch in charge and Finn just goes along with her plans).

Rachel likes it even better when her dads go away for the weekend.

She and Finn became sexually active in the summer after she found out that her boyfriend had lost his precious V-card to Santana Lopez, of all people. She'd been very upset, but they had reconciled, and after some not-so-subtle persuasion from one Noah Puckerman, Rachel had decided to hand over that part of herself to Finn.

Ever since then, she'd become a total sex machine. She craved it all the time, in inappropriate places, and nothing was off limits for her. Rachel Berry would do it any place, any time, under any circumstances. She was aware that that might make her sound like a _slut_ to some people, but so be it. She was a teenage girl with an active and insatiable sex drive. Her hormones were driving her too crazy to abstain.

When her fathers had found Finn's hand wandering under her skirt one day after they'd come home early from work, and had grounded her for three whole weeks, that hadn't mattered. They had found new places to go at it, mainly his car, which became a true testament to the flexibility of Rachel Berry.

But something that most people probably _wouldn't _realize about her (save for her faithful followers on Tumblr of course, who knew most of what happened in her life, sex life included) was that she had a kinky streak in her. She was comfortable blaming that on her best friend, Quinn Fabray. Quinn had opened her up to the fact that sex could be anything that you wanted it to be and Rachel was always looking to push the boundaries a little bit. She and Quinn swapped sex stories and tips on a regular basis, which was what had led to her being fingered in class under the desk, or their crazy Halloween sexcapades, but something that was all her doing was her dominate side.

It didn't come out all the time, it was simply when the mood struck her, but Rachel Berry's need to be in charge didn't just stay outside of the bedroom. It had also found its way in, in what would be known as dom!Rachel by the good people of Tumblr. Sometimes, when the mood struck her, she liked to tie her boyfriend up to her bed and leave him there. Sometimes it was just for a few hours, sometimes it was all weekend. Given that her dads were out all weekend, it was definitely going to be the latter.

The best part was that she never warned Finn that it was coming, obviously, and yet she managed to get him every single time. They were both naked, and he was just getting ready to flip her over when she would pull out the ties from under her pillow and bring his arm up over his head to tie it to her bed post.

"Rachel, please," Finn whined, watching as she tied his wrist securely to the bedpost.

"Don't whine," she warned, grabbing another one of his ties and gesturing for him to put his hand up to the other bedpost. "You know it's worse for you when you whine. It annoys me when you whine, and you know what happens when I get annoyed."

"You torture me," Finn mumbled, reluctantly bringing his wrist up for her to tie it up.

"That's riiight," she cooed, wiggling her eyebrows at him with a mischievous smirk as she tied up his hand, tugging on the knots to make sure he couldn't undo them. "Not that it's really your choice from here on in," she pointed out, placing a row of kisses along his neck and working her way up to his ear. "You're mine now. That means I get to do what I want to you, regardless of whether or not you want to comply," she purred, giggling into his ear as she trailed a hand along his inner thigh, smirking to herself as he twitched involuntarily, despite himself.

"So needy," she tutted, sliding back on his legs slightly. "Too bad I'm feeling selfish," she added, tilting her head to the side with a sympathetic sigh.

"Rachel," he pleaded, biting on his lip as he pushed his hips up slightly, trying to send her a message. She didn't need it. She wasn't blind. She could see that he was hard and he was probably hurting, but it wasn't like he was going to kill over. She wasn't going to let him hurt too much, just enough to remind him who was in charge here. Besides, she just _loved_ when he got this way, because the more he wanted, the less she gave.

"I promise I'll take care of you later. No pain, no pleasure, remember?" she noted, snaking a hand between them to run her finger over her folds, bringing her finger up to show him that it was wet. "If it wasn't for _you_, I wouldn't be wet in the first place, so your current predicament is entirely _your_ doing," she pointed out, bringing her finger close to his lips, dangerously close, close enough that his tongue could almost reach her finger and –

"I'll give you a choice," she said, arching an eyebrow at him. "You can watch or you can taste. But not both."

"Raaach," Finn groaned. "You're not being very nice."

"I'm being _very_ nice, Finnegan," Rachel hissed. "I could let you do neither. You're tied up, you don't get to dictate what we do, and I'm telling you that you can't have both. Boys who want both are greedy, and greedy boys need to be taught a lesson. Nice boys get rewarded. So are you a greedy boy or a nice boy, Finn?"

Finn swallowed hard, but the arch of his eyebrow gave away just how turned on he was by all of this. "I'm a nice boy," he panted, squirming uncomfortably under her.

"That's what I like to hear," Rachel smiled, running her hand affectionately over his thigh. Honestly, the hardest part of always this was always not untying him and letting him have his way with her, because the longer this went on the more her body ached for him to touch her in all the ways that only he knew how. While he wasn't the most confident of people in everyday life, Finn Hudson knew how to stand his ground when it came to the bedroom. He knew what he was doing and he knew how to make her feel like she was going to pass out, she just felt _so_ good. He knew her better than she knew herself, so she wanted that, all the time. But she also loved being in charge like this, so she was determined to see it through.

"So, would you prefer to watch or to taste?" Rachel repeated, tilting her head to the side.

"Taste," Finn groaned, his eyes wide, pleading, and desperate, like if he made puppy dog eyes at her, she might cave in. But it totally wasn't going to work.

"Then this is for you," she smiled, letting him suck on her finger, shivering at the contented moan that he let out. "Close your eyes," she whispered. "No peeking," Rachel added, pulling back slightly to throw him a serious look. "You know what happens if I catch you peeking, right?"

"Yes," Finn nodded, licking his lip as he looked at her.

"What happens if you peek?"

"You'll leave me tied up and alone," he sighed, shaking his head.

"And it's no fun being alone, right?"

"No."

"You're learning. Very impressive," Rachel smirked, the most mischievous one she could muster, as her hand moved to cover her eyes. She chuckled quietly as his eyelashes fluttered against her hands as his eyes closed. Moving closer to him, Rachel maneuvered a hand between them, running it along her folds as she leaned in to nip at his earlobe. "I wish it was you doing this," she admitted, whispering into his ear as she moved her thumb over her clit, rubbing it in slow, tight circles.

"If you untie me, I can," Finn tried, tilting his head to the side to give her better access to his skin.

"As much as you would enjoy that," she began, before being cut off by an involuntary moan, "you don't get to make the decisions. Only I get to do that and I want to see you tied up to my bed and completely powerless right now."

Rachel chuckled against his skin as Finn let out a loud groan. "I'm perfectly capable of making myself come. That's why you get to taste it. Because I want you to remember that you only get to do what you want to me because I _let_ you. I don't really _need _you for any of this," she whispered, nipping gently at his skin as she pushed two fingers into herself, spreading them into a V as she moved at a slow, but steady pace.

"I know," Finn whimpered, biting down on his lip. "It's really nice of you to let me do all that stuff to you."

"Yes, yes it is," she moaned, moving her fingers faster. She moved her free hand up to his neck, pulling back to check that his eyes were still closed, which they were. Rolling her hips against her fingers as she moved them deeper, curling them against that spot that made her moan the most wanton of moans, Finn moaned along with her, her hip rocking doing as much for him as it was doing for her.

"I'm so close," Rachel mumbled, pressing her fingers mercilessly against her spot, biting gently at Finn's neck. She was leaned against him, panting for air as her toes curled and she thrust herself over the edge. "Fuck," she moaned, tossing her head back, her hair flipping back forcefully as she tightened around her fingers, drenching them as she rode herself through her high before pulling her fingers out.

"You can open your eyes," she panted, leaning back as Finn opened his eyes slowly. "As promised," she smiled, letting him lick her fingers clean, making a conscious effort not to shiver at the sounds of his moans, her eyes focused on his tongue. "And because you've been _so_ good so far, I'm willing to give you _anything_ you want. Just tell me what you would like me to do Finn, and I'll do it," she smirked, wiping her fingers off on her mattress as she waited for him to decide.

"Your tongue," Finn mumbled, biting his lip… "I want you to use your tongue on… you know." She thought it was cute that he was still afraid of saying certain words around her. She could have had a lot of fun with that, but she wasn't feeling _that_ mean today. He would already be kicking himself soon enough.

"Mhm," Rachel smiled, raising an eyebrow at him. "You're _sure_ that's what you want. I'll do _anything _you want, as a reward for being so good."

"I'm sure," he repeated, nodding his head.

"As you wish," she sighed, pulling his lips to hers as she moved closer to him, her tongue slipping past his lips to explore his mouth. This was a well-practiced dance, their tongues knew exactly what to do and nothing ever seemed to be close enough for them. Rachel's lips were going to end up swollen and bruised, but she didn't care. It was completely worth it. Breaking away from the kiss, Rachel moved her lips down his neck and chest looking up at him through her eyelashes, a Cheshire-like grin on her face. "For the record, you are a very silly boy," she informed him, her hands pressing into the mattress.

"Why?" Finn inquired, arching a confused eyebrow at her.

"I told you that I would do _anything_ you wanted. Instead of asking me to give you a blow job, you could have capitalized on that opportunity to get me to untie you and I _still_ would have gone down on you, gladly," she smirked, shrugging her shoulders as she placed a hand on his hip and kissed her way down his abs. "Now, you will remain tied to my bed all weekend, until I see fit to untie you."

"Fuck," Finn growled, tilting his head back as he frowned.

"You wish," she giggled, wrapping her hand around his length and leaning down to lick his tip teasingly slow. This was _her_ weekend now, and she was going to enjoy _every. last. second._ of it.


End file.
